


Waiting For You To Find Me

by Sunhealer24



Category: Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, And Reader Only Has A Vague Idea, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But Mabel Doesn't Understand What A Healthy Way To Go About A Relationship Is, But She Loves Y/n, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dammit alex, Dark, Dipper's A Jerk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Condone Kidnapping, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Write Fucked Up Stories, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, It's not healthy, Just Not Necessarily In A Healthy Way, Kidnapping, Mabel Gleeful And Reader Actually Have A Fairly Functional Relationship, Mabel's Actually Nice, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mind Games, Multi, Not This Story, Original Mabel Gleeful, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader And Mabel Gleeful, Reader Learns To Love, Reader has a dark past, Recovery, She Is Messed Up, Stripping, They're About As Happy As You're Going To Get In Any Story By Me, They're both messed up, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Two Relationships, What's A Healthy Relationship?, Which Is Why They're Paired, but they're trying, i don't know how to tag, so does mabel, unpreportional hurt to comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: The world exploded with colors when I saw him.It's too bad he was already claimed.Her world exploded in colors when she saw me.It's too bad that she couldn't feel.There's no such thing as a healthy relationship.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falling_gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_gravity/gifts).



She saw me that night, dripping with rain. I walked in and the room got brighter. Everyone quieted. Except for the boy.

So sad, with blue hair. 

I saw him and I knew he was claimed. But that didn’t stop my feelings.

 

She saw me, the perfect object. She had to have it. 

 

This is where our story begins.


	2. Raindrops In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I thought I checked the box for multiple chapters. Anyway, that's fixed now! For Falling_Gravity, but everyone; hope you enjoy!

The night was chilly, but it couldn’t wait. I had to get to the bar for a meeting with my newest business associate, Stanford Gleeful. I had been warned that the man was rich, conniving, and ruthless. But I needed his partnership for my growing company.

The bar was just barely inside the limits of the town I lived in. Oregan really was a marvelous place, like I had been told before I had moved here. But there was no time to admire the scenery now. I had to rush. It had started raining and I was soaked by the time I entered the doorway and saw them. I felt underdressed in some of my best business clothes when I saw who I assumed to be Stanford dressed merely casually. Then my gaze drifted. And my heart stopped.

He was so small, with a bruise freshly purple on his cheek. But his eyes were the brightest blue, electric. His hair looked like blue baby’s breath, and I wanted to run my fingers through it. But from the look the brunette beside him gave me, he was taken. The other boy, barely eighteen, was strikingly handsome himself. 

His eye an icy cold abyss, they pierced me. A girl, that must have been his twin, laid a hand on his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. Then his gaze softened. 

Stanford looked up to me. “Y/n. I thought you were going to be late for a minute. Sit down and have a drink.” I crossed the room and sank into one of the barstools while a drink was mixed across the counter. “Meet my nephew and niece. Dipper and Mabel Gleeful.” He continued, and my eyes once again drifted over to the pair. I stared at the blue boy until a drink was knocked into my hand. 

“Drink Y/n. You must be cold.” Stanford said, but in a way that sounded like a command. I took a sip. It was a fruity concoction, strong in a way that made your tongue do somersaults.   
I, suddenly and without warning, started to fall. I couldn’t move a muscle. The girl laughed. “Oops. Guess there was a little too much in her drink Grunkle Ford!”

Then I heard another clipped, cold tone. “Catch her. We’re going home. Make her comfortable in Mabel’s room.” 

 

Then the world spiraled into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness, but I'm just starting on this work. I'll try to eventually make the chapters longer.


	3. Awoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Alexander,   
> I'm sorry this is trash. I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> -Eliza

I woke up to a weight sinking down onto the bed I was lying on. Around my legs to be specific. “I can see what she saw in you.” A voice drawled. “But you're going to let me see inside of you.” A forceful weight of crushing hands between my legs. “Whether you like it or not.” 

The boy with blue eyes was climbing on top of me, his voice threatening, his eyes cold. His knees pinned down my legs before I could even combat his force. “P-please. . .” I whispered. “P-please stop. . .” 

But he didn't. He ripped my shirt from my chest and tore through the bra straps so that it fell off of me. He moved his hands to himself, pulling his shirt over his head. I'm not going to lie, he was hot in a perfection way. But I didn't want him. Not in any way. 

He pulled a small square package from his back pocket and bile rose in my throat as I realized it was a condom package. He chuckled darkly. “I wouldn't want you getting pregnant. My dearest sister would hate knowing I used her toy.” 

I tried to push him away, but he used one of his hands to pin my wrists high above my head. He quickly pulled down my pants and looked me up and down for a minute. “Yes. . .” he hissed. 

I started to cry at this point, trying to push him away in anyway possible. But he was everywhere. Too strong. He tied my hands to the headboard of the bed before letting his own hands wander down my body. 

“You look so. . . helpless.” He smirked. “I think I'll enjoy this a lot. You won't. But I will, and that's all that matters.” He pulled his hands away from me, finally pulling them towards himself. He slowly unwrapped the package, pulling out the long tube of latex. 

He pushed his hand down his pants and brought out his long shaft, already engorged. Pushing the condom down his dick, he nudged himself towards me. 

“P-please. . . n-no. . .” I begged him. His eyes flashed dangerously. “Be quiet until I make you scream.” 

 

I closed my eyes until it was over. The blood on the sheets. I wish I’d been stronger. Able to throw him off of me. Able to stop him from hurting me. He’d been extremely careful not to leave any marks on the outside of my body. He’d even dressed me back up like some doll after the fact. But that didn’t change anything. He’d hurt me badly.

He’d broken my mind ever so gently, splintering the pieces. The worst part was, there was no evidence that anything had ever happened. 

 

After a long time within my own thoughts, the girl. . . Mabel was her name? Came into the room. “Little bird?” She asked, seeing my concerned expression. “I know you didn’t want to come here. But I promise that you’ll be cared for. Everything you want will be taken care of. You’ll be treated well. Nothing will be forced upon you.” Her expression was soft. “Because you’re mine little bird. And this castle will be your gilded cage.” 

Sure. Bitter thoughts filled my mind. Nothing would be forced upon me. Except for Dipper. I almost said so, but a veiled threat came to my mind. It had been whispered in my ear as he raped me. _“Tell my sister, and I don’t care how much she cares about you. Tell my sister, and you die.”_


	4. Her Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tags have been updated. Please don't hate me, but its late, and I've decided that I love this ship. I _know_ that it's not healthy, but Mabel and Y/n have both been through some bad shit, and both (Mabel especially) know how to go about a healthy relationship. SO THEY'RE MAKING IT WORK!
> 
> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP! 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy your mostly fluffiness, please don't hate me, and I hope you understand!

I whimpered quietly to myself. No evidence. Who would believe me? And would I really risk death on the off chance that Mabel would believe me over her brother? 

 

“Little bird?” Mabel asked, almost cautious. “I’m sorry that it had to happen this way. But it just did. I promise, I’ll treat you like a queen. I love you.” She kissed me softly, her lips gentle on mine. She broke away from the kiss after a minute when I didn’t reciprocate.

 

“You’ll learn to love me too.” She said with an air of finality. She wrinkled her nose at my clothes. Dipper had hastily dressed me in an outfit that was scarily similar to my original one. “We’ve got to get you out of those peasant clothes.” She said, pulling me up from the bed. “Those clothes will never do. They are in no way fit for my queen.”  She held my hand as she guided me towards the door of what I assumed was a closet. Her hands were soft, her smile happy and hopeful as she led me. 

 

She gave me a quick glance before she flicked opened the closet door and flicked on the light switch. My mouth dropped, and I stood agape at the massive closet I now stood in. It was easily the size of my bedroom at home. It held clothes with fabrics and styles that I had only seen in pictures of women on the runway and the red carpet. “Y/n? What do you think?” Mabel asked, sounding hopeful. I couldn’t find the words to describe how I felt. I knew that they were rich, but I hadn’t known the full extent until this moment. “All of this is yours.” Mabel said softly, as if understanding of my surprise. “Some of this won’t even come out till next season. I hope you’ll treasure them.” I nodded, still stunned.

 

“Can I dress you?” Mabel asked. Without waiting for an answer, she let go of my hand and rushed around the closet in a whirlwind, choosing clothes for me. She seemed to know exactly my style, except these clothes weren’t my usual two to three years old, way off the rack price range that I could afford. After she had grabbed everything, she took my hand again, and pulled me into another section of the closet. I hadn’t even known that I had missed her warmth until she brought it back and I reveled in it. 

 

This section of the closet contained chests and a vanity, and like the one before it, it was easily bigger than my bedroom. Mabel set the clothes down on a couch against one wall and pulled my shirt over my head. I let her, inexplicably trusting her. Or maybe it was just that, unlike her brother, she had been nothing but kind to me, and hadn’t given me a reason not to trust her. She gave me a warm look, filled with reassurance as she took of the bra that I wore under my shirt, also the one Dipper had dressed me in, and then pushed me down on the couch gently. She helped me out of my pants, pulling them down easily and shot me another look of reassurance as she took off my underwear. I blushed, scared to be stark naked before her, and crossed my arms over my chest, curling my legs up to hide myself. 

 

“Shush, Y/n, there’s no need to be embarrassed. I won’t do anything to you without your express permission. I’m just going to dress you.” She gently pulled my legs down, never using any force, and letting me uncurl in my own time, and uncrossed my arms, gently kissing each of my fingertips and my palms as my hands relaxed. She was patient, waiting for me to bloom outwards. As I relaxed, she pulled new undergarments out of the stack of clothes beside me. They looked expensive, just like everything else. “These should be your size.” Mabel said quietly, soothing me. “Grunkle Stan took the liberty of finding out your sizes for me. He figured that you would be my type.” 

 

I tried not to be creeped out that the old man had premeditated my kidnapping for his niece. My thought process was interrupted as Mabel placed her hand under my chin and pulled me into another reassuring kiss. She carefully dressed me in the new bra and underwear before taking the pants and top from the pile next. The pants were a pale pink, and they hugged my hips as she helped me wiggle into them. The top was a frilly, but not overly girly cream colored top.

Mabel took my hand once more, pulling me up from the couch and led me over to the massive vanity. She affixed a gold necklace with a ‘M’ charm around my neck, and golden studs in my ears. “Now everyone will know you belong to me.” I shivered at her passive possessiveness. I had to be careful. This girl had told me that she loved me, and that she wouldn’t force anything upon me, but her twin had already shown his inner darkness. Could she perhaps be just as ruthless? 

 

While I was lost in my inner turmoil, Mabel had picked up a brush and moved behind me, starting to brush out my long locks. The simple action was soothing, calming me down. “I know that you don’t trust me yet.” Mabel started. “But with time, I hope you will. You’ll be happy here, and you’ll learn to love me. Because I love you so much Y/n. I know one day, we’ll get married, and we’ll be happy together, forever.” There was no malice behind her words, only hopefulness. 

 

She was misguided, at the very least, but seeing her brother, and her. . . grunkle? I could understand why. Nothing excused her actions, but I could understand them, perhaps. No one knew better than I that a girl’s upbringing could greatly affect her mental state and her perception of right and wrong. Mabel was probably just doing what she had been taught was the correct way to go about loving and courting someone. 

 

She had pulled back my hair with an elastic band into a simple half up, half down style, and she was back in front of me now. “Close your eyes Y/n, and I’ll do your makeup.” She was smiling, holding a makeup brush. I did as she asked. I had never particularly liked doing my own makeup, but over the years, my friends and several of my girlfriends had done my makeup, having bought me quite a bit in their own right, and I had discovered that I liked the feeling of someone else using my skin as their canvas for expression. Really, with that thought, it was a miracle that I had never yet gotten a tattoo. My train of thought wandered, tossing around the idea until Mabel proclaimed happily that she was finished. I opened my eyes to see her joyful expression, and she handed me a mirror. I looked into it, and saw a whole new person staring back at me. She looked older and more cultured, but not in a bad way. I quite liked it in fact. I caught the girl in the mirror smiling back at me, and when I looked away from her, I smiled at Mabel. “Thank you.” I said honestly.

 

“Oh, I knew you’d love it!” The other girl squealed happily. “Come on, I’m sure you’re hungry, so let’s go eat lunch.” She grabbed my hand, and led me out of the massive closet, flipping off the light and shutting the door. 

 

Despite myself, I felt like I’d left someone behind there. The poor girl. The part of myself who was upset with Mabel, and didn’t trust these strangers. I felt like I’d betrayed that girl. But I couldn’t deny that she didn’t fit in these clothes, with this girl beside me. 

  
  


She was a thought for another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry about that yelling at the beginning. If you have questions or complaints for me, just leave them down in the comments, and I'll respond when I get a chance, kay?
> 
> I love you all!


	5. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts out okay, quickly devolves. Please don't hate me. . . 
> 
> No lynching, okay?

Mabel led me through several hallways and down a few flights of stairs to get to the dining room. If the goal of this house was to confuse me, it was succeeding.

 

Mabel didn't slow down, presumably having navigated these corridors all her life. She knew exactly where she was going, and I just had to place more of my blind trust in her.

 

We eventually came to what I assumed was the dining room, and Mabel pulled me down into a chait at the table, next to her, and, unfortunately, Dipper. "Good morning, everyone." She greeted the people sitting around the table. 

 

"Y/n, this is my family." She first nodded at the two people at the table that I immediately knew. "Dipper, Grunkle Ford." She nodded at another man, who looked shockingly like Ford, except maybe a little rougher around the edges. "This is Grunkle Stan, he's Grunkle Ford's twin brother." Ah. That would be why they looked so similar. Despite the sibling connection between them, an air of tension crackled between them.

 

Mabel moved on, not missing a beat. Perhaps she was used to it. She nodded to a bigger man, a no nonsense type. He would have intimidated most everyone I knew, but everyone here seemed perfectly at ease with him. "This is Soos. He's one of our two. . ." Mabel seemed to reach around for a word for a minute before she settled on one. "Enforcers. Wendy here is the other one." 

 

A redhead flashed us a quick wave, but her permanent scowl made it clear that she was not to be messed with. Her openly carried gun holster was not lost on me. She looked as if she used it often, used it openly, and used it well. I shivered slightly in fear of Wendy, and Mabel looked over at me. “Are you cold, love?” She asked me. I shook my head, but she had wrapped an arm around me anyways. 

 

Finally, someone else at the table spoke. Ford. “You’re late.” He grumbled in a deep baritone. I closed my eyes, an automatic fear already ingrained in me. 

 

I missed most of Mabel's response, I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts. I only snapped out of it when two things happened simultaneously. Mabel shook me slightly, and asked me if I was okay.

 

Unfortunately, her shaking me didn't help the second thing at all. Dipper, who was sitting next to me, lightly let his hand skim up my thigh, reaching higher and higher with every passing second. Mabel shaking me jostled his hand, which I could immediately tell he was unhappy about, because he squeezed my leg, hard. I nearly gasped out in pain, but was able to reign it in at the last minute.

 

"Y-yeah. . . I'm fine." I assured Mabel, even though I was lying through my teeth. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She seemed slightly skeptical, so I forced a slight smile when Dipper's nails started to dig into my flesh. The adults, if Wendy too could be called an adult, at the table completely ignored us. 

 

All of this was interrupted anyway, much to Dipper's irritation, and my relief, when the small blue boy came stumbling through the door. "Ah!" He exclaimed slightly as he ran into me, I screeched as my chair toppled over from the impact. Flustered, and having landed on top of me, he tried to get up, truly a vain effort, and banged his head against the table, knocking a glass of orange juice down, where it spilled onto my top. 

 

I heard a few other exclamations, as he had no doubt knocked a few other things down. Dipper threw the boy off of me with impossible strength. "How dare you." His voice was cold as Mabel had jumped out of her chair in a second, checking to make sure I was okay. The only way that I could use to describe the twins' attitude was absolutely murderous. 

 

"Go to your room Will." Mabel's voice came out even colder than Dipper's, if that was possible. Will, that was his name, was trembling in fear. His face told me that he knew he had screwed up, and he knew what was going to happen because of it. I had a sinking feeling that his punishment was going to be far worse than being sent to his room like a petulant four year old. 

 

"Mabel, if you wanted to go with Will, I'll help Y/n change." Dipper said. Mabel nodded, her eyes on fire. She grabbed Will by the scruff of his neck, looking like a mother cat picking up a naughty kitten, and dragged him out of the room. Dipper ignored all the other people in the room as he grabbed my arm in a bruising grip, causing me to cry out. I glanced to the table, hoping someone would help me. Ford was sitting back, watching us and smiling. Stan scowled slightly at us before returning to his eggs, and the other two simply ignored us. 

"Come on, dear." Dipper snarled, mocking me. "Let's go get you dressed."

 

He started to drag me upstairs, and I screamed and pitched a fit. "Mabel!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me. Dipper twisted my arm cruelly, in a way that had me on the floor, clawing at his grip on me, but he seemed unaffected, simply dragging me up the stairs. He opened the door with an explosive force, and, dragging me in behind him, slammed it closed equally as forcefully. 

 

He threw me against the wall with an inhuman strength, as if I was a rag doll. "How dare you." He said furiously. "How dare you call for my sister. I am the only one who can save you or destroy you." I whimpered, pressing myself against the wall as he approached me threateningly. "That's right. You should be scared." He laughed, a cold and high-pitched sound. 

 

I closed my eyes as I heard him unzip his pants. "Suck, bitch." I shook my head fervently, clenching my jaw tightly shut. Dipper hissed angrily, almost like a snake before it struck. I should have taken the warning.

 

He kicked me in the stomach, hard, and I doubled over, gasping in pain and trying to get air in my lungs. He took advantage of it, slamming my head back against the wall and forcing himself into my mouth. 

 

He twisted his hand in my hair, forcing my head down onto his cock until I saw spots dancing across my vision. He let go. "Oh no bitch, you aren't getting off that easily." He checked to make sure I was breathing and conscious before he pulled me to my feet and led me into the closet, closing the door behind us. 

 

He bent me over the couch, pinning me there with his legs, surprisingly strong, holding me, even when I tried to buck him off of me. "Already so excited. . ." he mused, deliberately misinterpreting my movements. "Don't worry dear, I'll be in you soon enough." I closed my eyes again as tears started to fall down my face. I could hear a package opening, and I already knew it was a condom. 

 

With no warning, he pulled my new pants and underwear off of me, and the garments crumpled to the floor. I cried harder as he pushed into me, knowing that nothing about this was meant to pleasure me in any way. 

 

I tried to block out the noises he made and the disgusting words he muttered in my ear as he used me.  

 

Finally, finally, it stopped. He pulled out of me, his breath ragged, and pulled me up off the couch. I opened my eyes, hoping it was over, and I caught the sight of him disposing of the uses condom in one of the waste baskets. Dipper zipped his pants, and pulled mine back up, before catching me in a dangerously gentle kiss. "You're always so wonderful darling." His voice was much more relaxed now, which only made me hate him more. 

 

He left to search for another formidable top for a minute, returning with a lacy black top, which he put on the couch that I was still sitting on. He pulled the old top off of me, just like Mabel had, as if it was commonplace. I was too shocked to stop him, but, thankfully, he pulled the new top down over my head almost immediately after he had tossed the stained top into a clothes basket. He took my hand in his, like a gentleman, leading me into the main room right as Mabel walked in. 

 

I froze in horror. The girl who was supposed to be my savior from her brother, was standing in the doorway, covered in blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild *Mabel's Canonicity* has appeared! 
> 
>  
> 
> So, yeah. More of that happened, mind the tags, please don't hate me, see you in the next chapter!


	6. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. A̶ l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ b̶i̶t̶ o̶f̶ Romance in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I like this ship too much for my own good, and Alex can fight me.

I stood stock still, Dipper’s hand still in mine. Mabel looked a little bit tired, but it was hard to tell, she was so covered in blood. She was before me in a minute, slowly raising her hand to my cheek. Her touch was gentle, but still made me shudder. She studied me with an expression that could only be described as loving, as she cupped my cheek in her bloody hand. She gently kissed me, passionately but somehow gentle in its own right.

 

I could feel the streak of blood left behind as she drew her hand away from my face. “I did this for you.” She whispered, passion bubbling just below the surface. “I did this all for you.” 

 

Dipper, thank god, took this as his cue to leave. “Shower with me?” Mabel asked softly. It was reassuring to hear that it was a genuine question that I  _ could  _ say no to. It was not a command disguised as an inquiry. I looked into her hopeful eyes, feeling compelled to say yes. 

 

I weighed my options. On one hand, I had no idea what she had done, but I knew that she had gone to ‘punish’ Will, and that she was now covered in blood, none of which I thought was hers. She had done something, and torture was strongly implicated. On the other hand, she was asking me to share something beautiful and intimate with her. Something that, at this point, I desperately craved, especially after being violated by Dipper again. “I understand if you say no.” She says, biting her lip. “I’m not exactly the best person to have as a lover, I’m-”

 

“Yes.” I cut her off. “I would love to.” Her head jerks up, and she stares at me, her eyes shining. 

 

“Really?” She asks, hopefully. I nod and she practically bounces. “Okay! Well, we have an ensuite bathroom, and it’s over here.” She grabs my hand, and I can feel the dried blood flaking off a little. Mabel leads me to a door a few feet from the closet door, which she then opens and closes behind us. She flips a few switches, and the lights and a fan come on. 

 

She led me to a double sink vanity that had a myriad of different products on it for makeup application and removal and skin care purposes. Some of them I had seen before, having bought some of the cheaper ones myself and receiving some of the high end ones as presents. There were also some that I had never seen before, and my eyes flitted across the labels. Japanese, Korean, French, those were some of the languages I recognized. I squinted. Chinese? The rest of the languages that weren’t English I didn’t really recognize, but it was obvious that Mabel knew exactly which was which and what they were used for.

 

She let go of my hand, turning on the sink and washing her own hands free of blood. She picked out a cleanser from the assortment and handed it to me. “I have combination skin, so that’s what most of these products are for. If you need a different one, just tell me, and I’ll be sure to get it for you.” I nodded. It was fine, I had actually used this cleanser before, and had it work pretty well. 

 

I washed the makeup off and cleaned my skin as Mabel did the same, handing me some various products. I was slightly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of products. 

 

Eventually, we were finished, and Mabel entered another room of the bathroom. Why was everything so big? I heard water turn on and braced myself for a minute before following Mabel into the room. There was a wide expanse of counter space, and a fair amount of free floor space, but the main part of the room was clearly the simply enormous shower. It was tiled in grey stone, polished, which gave it the appearance of being outside. 

 

Mabel drew my attention away from it before I could become too overwhelmed, and beckoned me over to her. She was taking her heels off, and her headband and jewelry. “Here Y/n, let me help you.” She had just taken her ascot tie off and placed it on the counter. She unclasped my necklace with the letter ‘M’ on it, and she put it on the counter carefully. She helped me out of my shirt, shoes, and pants before stripping off her clothes and fishnets. 

 

I blushed, us both being next to naked in our lingerie together. Mabel had no such qualms, seeming to not be embarrassed by her body or mine. I turned around and she unhooked the clasp of my bra. She gently pulled out the elastic band in my hair, trying not to hurt me. Her hands slid down my torso, her touch feather light, before she hooked her thumbs in the sides of my underwear and guided it down my thighs. They fell to the floor, and her hands left me. I turned around as she was taking off her undergarments, and she smiled at me. 

 

She beckoned me into the shower, and I followed. Clothed or naked, Mabel was definitely a beautiful girl, and I couldn’t help but wonder how she would be attracted to me. Speaking of her body, she was still covered in flecks of blood, and in some areas, absolutely doused in it. She placed her clean hands on my shoulders under the warm water and slowly ran her hands down my arms, catching my hands in her own. 

 

She brought the back of my right hand to her mouth, kissing it, before turning it over and kissing the palm of it. My breath caught in my throat at the intimacy of the moment that Mabel was completely unbothered by. 

 

She looked at me through her long, black eyelashes, batting them slowly.  She was absolutely entrancing, breathtaking. She drew me out of my thoughts by kissing me. Her soft, red lips pressed against my own, but carefully. She licked my bottom lip gently, asking for entrance into my mouth. After a mere second of contemplation, I allowed her in.

 

Her tongue pressed against my own at first, before moving to my teeth and the roof of my mouth. I moaned ever so softly as I felt her hands on my breasts. "Mabel. . ." I murmured.

 

She broke from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva following. "Yes, sweet?" I averted my eyes, too embarrassed to ask her. "Do you want me to wash you?" She asked gently, voicing my own tentative question. I nodded, tucking a wet strand of hair behind my ear. "Turn around, and I'll wash your hair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
